


Chłopak z przystanku

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jego, zazwyczaj roztrzepane, włosy tym razem były mokre i przyklejały się do jego czoła i twarzy. Z długich rzęs, nosa i brody skapywały krople. Na policzkach miał rumieńce. Owinął się rękami pocierając ramiona. Był mu zimno i widziałem jak drży, jednak nic dziwnego. Jego strój był całkowicie przemoczony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chłopak z przystanku

Otworzyłem drzwi szkoły i opuściłem jej progi. W moją twarz od razu uderzył chłodny wiatr i zimne krople wody. Wyciągając parasol z torby spojrzałem na niebo, które było całkowicie przez ciemne chmury. Otworzyłem parasol nad głową i zszedłem po schodach kierując się w stronę wyjścia z placu szkolnego.

Słyszałem jak ciężkie krople odbijają się od parasola, chodnika, czy jak z cichym pluskiem znikają w kałużach. Westchnąłem, a z moich usta wydostał się biały obłoczek. Miałem już dość tej deszczowej pogody. Ogólnie lubiłem deszcz, ale w takich momentach go nienawidziłem. Uwielbiałem kiedy padało, a ja mogłem usiąść obok okna z kubkiem ciepłej czekolady i słuchawkami, z których wydostawał się dźwięk moich ulubionych piosenek. Jednak kiedy musiałem opuścić suche i przytulne progi mojego domu, zdecydowaniem wolałem, gdy na niebie zamiast chmur pojawiało się słońce, którego promienie przyjemnie grzały.

Opuściłem teren szkoły i skierowałem się w stronę przystanku autobusowego. Z każdym krokiem czułem jak moje serce przyspiesza. Zastanawiałem się, czy ON dzisiaj też tam będzie. Idąc do szkoły i wracając do domu przechodziłem zawsze obok przystanku autobusowego. Od początku roku wyczekiwałem momentu powrotu do domu i bynajmniej nie dlatego, że kończyły się zajęcia. Wtedy miałem możliwość spotkać JEGO. Przystojny szatyn z najpiękniejszymi błękitnymi tęczówkami jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Tyle razy obiecywałem sobie, że do niego zagadam, że go poznam, ale byłem zbyt dużym tchórzem. Raz próbowałem. Podszedłem do niego, jednak kiedy spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi niesamowitymi oczami, a na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, cała przemowa, którą sobie układałem w głowie wyparowała. Przerażony i zawstydzony uciekłem Od tej pory nie odważyłem się więcej do niego pochodzić. Podziwiałem go z pewnego dystansu za każdym razem kiedy przechodziłem obok przystanku.  
Z każdym krokiem byłem coraz bliżej, aż w końcu go ujrzałem. Jednak widok nie zbyt mi się spodobał. Chłopak stał obok tabliczki oznaczającym przystanek bez parasola, czy chociażby peleryny. Jego, zazwyczaj roztrzepane, włosy tym razem były mokre i przyklejały się do jego czoła i policzków. Z długich rzęs, nosa i brody skapywały krople. Na policzkach miał rumieńce. Owinął się rękami pocierając ramiona. Był mu zimno i widziałem jak drży, jednak nic dziwnego. Jego strój był całkowicie przemoczony. Sam nie wiedziałem, kiedy moje nogi zaprowadziły mnie do szatyna, a ja ukryłem jego drobne ciało pod parasolem. Zorientowałem się dopiero, kiedy ujrzałem zaskoczone, niebieskie tęczówki wpatrujące się we mnie.

\- Um…cześć – odezwałem się cicho.

\- Cześć – na twarzy szatyna pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a dookoła jego oczu pojawiły się urocze zmarszczki.

\- P-pomyślałem, że poczekam dopóki nie przyjedzie twój autobus, żebyś bardziej nie zmókł – spuściłem wzrok czując jak się czerwienię.

\- To miłe z twojej strony, ale nie musisz tego robić. Autobus przyjechał kilka minut wcześniej i nie zdążyłem na niego. Następny mam dopiero za 40 minut.

\- Och…to może…tak pomyślałem…może…jeśli nie śpieszy Ci się, gdziekolwiek jedziesz…może przyjdziesz do mnie? Mógłbyś się wysuszyć i ogrzać. Mieszkam niedaleko – wiedziałem, że moja twarz przypomina teraz dorodnego pomidora.

\- Chcesz zabrać nieznajomego do swojego domu? Może jestem gwałcicielem lub mordercą – odpowiedział z powagą spoglądając w moje oczy – A może to ty nim jesteś?

Moja twarz wyrażała zdezorientowanie, a chłopak widząc to zachichotał.

\- Daj spokój, żartowałem. Chętnie skorzystam z twojej propozycji, ale twoi rodzice nie będą mieć nic przeciwko, że przyprowadzasz do domu obcego?

\- Rodzice są rozwiedzeni, mieszkam tylko z mamą i siostrą. Ale o tej porze mama jest w pracy, a Gemma na uczelni.

\- Ok, to chodźmy. Tak w ogóle jestem Louis – wyciągnął dłoń w moim kierunku.

\- Harry – uścisnąłem ja. Była dużo mniejsza od mojej. Czułem jak przez moje ciało przebiega przyjemny dreszcz.

*****

\- Dzięki za pożyczenie ubrań i parasola – staliśmy na przystanku czekając na autobus. Louis miał na sobie moje jeansy, w których musiał odrobinę podwinąć nogawki, i za dużą bluzę. Wyglądał cholernie uroczo.

\- Nie ma sprawy…um…tak…tak sobie pomyślałem…może chciałbyś się jeszcze spotkać? – spuściłem głowę bojąc się spojrzeć w jego oczy, a na mojej twarzy po raz kolejny pojawił się rumieniec. Zastanawiał się jakim cudem odważyłem się go w ogóle o to spytać.

Usłyszałem chichot, a po chwili szatyn sięgnął po moją dłoń. Podwinął rękaw bluzy odsłaniając przedramię i zapisał na nim ciąg cyfr.

\- Daj znać jak będziesz miał pomysł na randkę lub po prostu będziesz chciał odzyskać ubrania – odsunął się, wrzucając mazak do swojej torby.

W tym momencie podjechał autobus. Wsiadając ostatni raz spojrzał w moja stronę i puścił mi oczko. A ja stałem otępiały i wgapiałem się w autobus póki nie zniknął mi z oczu. Co się właściwie stało? Czy Lou dał mi swój numer i zgodził się na randkę? Myślałem, że śnię, jednak kiedy spojrzałem na przedramię rząd cyfr dalej tam był. Szybko wyciągnąłem telefon i zapisałem w nim numer chłopaka, po czym wystukałem do niego wiadomość?

Do: Louis x

To co, kino w sobotę?

Harry xx

Nie musiałem długo czekać na odpowiedź

Od: Lou

Widzimy się o 19 xx


End file.
